


Mòrag Gets a Massage

by WittyVitale



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Massage, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: While trying to convince Mòrag to retire for the night, Brighid discovers that her driver is a mess of knots and tight muscles. Brighid insists on giving her driver a massage in order to relieve her pain. A fluffy Mòrag/Brighid fic. My contribution for Femslash February. NOT SEXUAL. PURE FLUFF.





	Mòrag Gets a Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February everybody! I’ve had this idea bouncing around in my head for the last few months and I finally got enough inspiration to write it. Honestly, I’m just getting over the flu and my muscles are still achy af. I think my own desire to get a massage finally inspired me to write this, ha. Sooo enjoy!

Night had descended upon Mor Ardain. It was far past midnight and most of the inhabitants of Hardhaigh Palace had long past retired for the evening. With the exception of the guards who were assigned to late night patrol, the only 2 inhabitants who were still awake were the Special Inquisitor and her Blade.

Mòrag was hunched over the desk in her bedroom, reading and signing paperwork. Brighid was lying on the bed reading a book. The latter, however, was barely paying attention to her novel; she had been stuck on the same page for the last hour, constantly looking up from the book to frown at Mòrag.

“Lady Mòrag, please come to bed,” Brighid said for the umpteenth time that night. “Nobody expects you to have all of that finished by the morning. You need your rest.”

“I’ll retire for the night soon, Brighid,” Mòrag answered, not looking up from her paperwork. “I just need to fill out a few more pages.”

“You said that half an hour ago. And an hour ago. And two hours ago.”

“I apologize, Brighid. This time I mean it. Just a few more pages and then I’ll turn in.”

But Brighid was tired of waiting. She snapped her book closed and stood up from the bed. She walked behind Mòrag and removed the commissar’s cap from the Special Inquisitor’s head. Brighid hung the cap on the wall and then removed the tie that kept Mòrag’s hair in a bun, causing her long black hair to fall over her shoulders. Mòrag raised an eyebrow.

“Brighid? What are you doing?” Mòrag asked warily.

“It’s time for bed, Lady Mòrag.” Brighid simply answered as she ran her fingers through Mòrag’s hair. She moved her hands to Mòrag’s shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. The loving physical contact made Mòrag less wary and she found herself relaxing under her Blade’s warm touch. Brighid then squeezed Mòrag’s shoulders harder, causing Mòrag to snap out of her relaxed state and moan in pain.

“Owowow, Brighid, that’s a little too-“

“You’re so tense,” Brighid admonished as she applied more pressure to Mòrag’s shoulders. “Your muscles are in knots and are as hard as rocks. You told me you were taking better care of yourself so your body wouldn’t succumb to this state. Have you been getting your weekly massages from the palace masseuse like you were supposed to?”

Mòrag sighed and hung her head guiltily. She did tell Brighid she would do that, but…

“I apologize Brighid, it was my intention to get weekly massages, but my work caught up with me and-“

“When was the last time you went to the masseuse?” Brighid interrupted, using a firmer tone with Mòrag.

Mòrag inwardly winced; she knew Brighid wasn’t going to be happy with the answer. Although Mòrag was the stoic and brave Flamebringer, the one thing she feared was disappointing her Blade.

“…One month.” Mòrag answered with a sigh.

Although Brighid’s eyes were closed, Mòrag could feel her blade glaring daggers at her. Brighid removed her hands from Mòrag’s shoulders and crossed them over her chest.

“Bed. Now.” Brighid started, tone now authoritative. “Take off your coat, boots, and armor pieces. Then lie on your stomach.”

Mòrag raised her eyebrow again. “Brighid, just what do you intend to do?”

“I’m going to give you a massage.”

Mòrag knew better than to argue with Brighid when she was in this kind of state, so the Special Inquisitor began to undress. However, Mòrag couldn’t help but be concerned.

“Do you know how to give massages, Brighid?” Mòrag asked as she slowly walked over to the bed. “There’s a certain art to the craft, I’ve been told.”

Brighid laughed a little. “Don’t you worry, Lady Mòrag. I know exactly what I’m doing. Now come on, you’re moving too slowly.”

Without any warning, Brighid pushed Mòrag hard, which sent the Special Inquisitor flying face first into her pillow. Mòrag yelped in surprise and then groaned. Now she was the one glaring at her Blade.

“Brighid! Did you really feel that was necessary?!” Mòrag asked, annoyance clear on her face. Brighid just laughed.

“It’s funny; you’re so quick to act when you’re helping others, but you move like molasses when you need to take care of yourself. I did what needed to be done to speed up the process. Now just relax.”

Brighid took her fingers and applied hard pressure into Mòrag’s back. Brighid then ran her fingers down the length of Mòrag’s back. The intense pressure made Mòrag moan in pain and she grit her teeth.

“Argh, how can I… relax… when you’re using your full strength to… crush me under your fingers?” Mòrag asked, getting her question out when she wasn’t bracing herself against the pain.

“This pain you’re feeling is completely your own fault,” Brighid replied flatly, still kneading Mòrag’s back. “You’ve neglected your body for so long that it’s a mess of knots and tight muscles. The longer you go without treating the knots, the more painful it’s going to be to get those knots out. And with the high level of physical activity in which you engage on a daily basis, weekly massages are vital for your health.”

Brighid stopped massaging Mòrag’s back and placed a gentle hand on the back of Mòrag’s head. She stared at her driver sadly and sighed. Mòrag became aware of the sudden stop in the massage and the shift in Brighid’s mood. Mòrag propped herself up by her elbows and turned around to lay on her back so that she was facing Brighid. Mòrag was taken aback by the sadness and sincerity upon the Blade’s face.

“You need to take better care of yourself, Lady Mòrag,” Brighid started. “Not just for your own sake, but for the people who love you as well. For your countrymen. For Emperor Niall. For… me. We all worry about you, Lady Mòrag.”

Brighid took the back of hand and gently stroked Mòrag’s cheek. Mòrag felt herself redden at the intimate contact, as well as from shame. Mòrag felt horribly guilty. She took her own hand and held Brighid’s.

“Please accept my sincerest apologies Brighid,” Mòrag started. “You’re absolutely right, of course. If I don’t take proper care of myself, then I can’t properly care for others. It was not my intention for you or anybody else to worry for my physical health. After tonight, I’ll ensure that I attend my weekly massages, and I’ll take further measures to ensure that I care for my physical health. This I promise you.”

Brighid smiled at Mòrag and brushed the bangs out of the Inquisitor’s eyes.

“I believe what you say, my lady. However, and I mean no offense, I still don’t entirely trust you. You become so mired in your work that it’s difficult for you to think of much else. So I’m going to be more vigilant in ensuring that you keep that promise. I trust that is all right with you?”

Mòrag smiled back at her Blade and exhaled. “Yes it is, Brighid. Yes it is.”

“Wonderful. Now lay back on your stomach; this massage is far from over.”

Mòrag internally flinched at the thought of having to endure more of Brighid’s deep pressure massaging. But Mòrag complied, knowing that the massage would ultimately be good for her.

Brighid ran her fingers down Mòrag’s back a few more times, and then moved to her arms and legs. Brighid paid special attention to any knots and tight muscles she found, channeling the full power of her heat on these troublesome spots. Due to their years of training, Mòrag was far more accustomed to Brighid’s flames than Brighid’s physical touch; Brighid’s flames didn’t hurt Mòrag at all. Mòrag found herself humming in pleasure when Brighid used her heat during her massage, finding the warmth familiar and comforting. Brighid smiled at Mòrag’s reaction, happy that her driver was finally relaxing.

“There we are,” Brighid said soothingly as she placed her hands on either side of Mòrag’s neck. “There’s a good girl.”

Brighid used her heat on the knots in Mòrag’s neck. Mòrag felt as if the knots were just melting away. This comforting feeling was starting to lull Mòrag to sleep, and she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness.

Brighid then lay on her side and wrapped her arms around Mòrag. She hugged her driver close and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She peppered Mòrag’s face with kisses and the kisses trailed down the side of Mòrag’s neck. Brighid felt Mòrag twitch and heard a small giggle. The Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain giggling like a schoolchild? Brighid hadn’t heard that sound in awhile.

“Don’t tell me you’re still ticklish there.” Brighid smiled as she kissed Mòrag’s neck again. The action elicited the same response and Mòrag squirmed.

“Just… just a little.” Mòrag said through another laugh, feeling her eyelids getting heavy. Brighid stared at her driver fondly before placing more kisses on Mòrag’s forehead and nose.

“Sleep now,” Brighid said softly, resting her own forehead against Mòrag’s. “I’ll be right here when you wake up. I’ll be right here, next to you.”

“Thank you… Brighid…” Mòrag said, starting to drift off. “You give…really good massages. I… don’t feel tense…anymore.”

“I’m so happy to hear that, my lady. Now shush. Let that feeling of peace consume you. Don’t try to fight it. Just close your eyes.”

Mòrag wanted to say something else, but she was completely overcome by sleep. She started to snore a little, which Brighid always loved; she thought her driver’s soft little snores were so cute. Brighid kissed Mòrag one more time on the cheek.

“Sweet dreams, my love.” Brighid whispered as she held Mòrag tighter and nuzzled into her.


End file.
